Jack, Ianto and Tiramisu
by Dalek Chicken
Summary: Jack gets bored, finds chocolate, smut ensues. *shrugs* what can I say?


Jack, Ianto and Tiramisu

This idea was inspired by FIA.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Jack or Ianto(unless your counting my phone, but I doubt you are_)_ They are the property of the BBC and RTD.

Captain Jack Harkness grinned as he lathered the brown substance on his sleeping lover. He was tempted to start on his treat right now, but forced himself to keep some semblance of self control as he spread the melted chocolate over the young man's chest. He emptied the plastic container, Dabbing a bit on Ianto's lips, then lapping it up. Ianto stirred, his eyes opening slowly. He smiled as he saw Jack leaning over him. The smile dissappeared when he saw the look in Jack's eyes.

"What did you do?" He asked suspiciously.

Jacks face was the picture of innocence.

"Me? Well, I...."

"Jack, that chocolate wasn't for bedroom games!" Ianto protested as he saw the mess across his body.

Jack pouted. "But you look good enough to eat. Not that you need chocolate for that."

Ianto sighed, pulling Jack in for a kiss. He moved so their bodies were touching as much as possible, pulling away with a wicked grin on his face.

Jack's eyes widened as he looked down and noticed that now they were both smeared with chocolate. He grinned, leaning down to capture Ianto's lips again.

He moved down lower, licking around one of Ianto's nipples. He took it in his mouth, alternating between sucking and nipping.

He made his way across to the other nipple, treating it with the same attention.

Ianto moaned as Jack nipped and lapped up the molten chocolate piecesas he was soon writhing and gasping as Jack moved down to his stomach.

He clutched Jacks shoulders, tugging him back up to eye level. He pulled him into a passionate kiss, rolling them so he was on top. He straddled Jack, running his eyes appreciatively down his lovers body. He bent down, kissing Jacks navel, licking the chocolate from his lips.

He placed open mouth kisses over jacks stoamch, swirling his tongue to lap up the delicious chocolate. He sat up, causing Jack to whimper in complaint. He leaned back down, his lips near Jacks ear. He nipped the lobe, sucking for a moment before speaking.

"Mmmm......I love your choice in chocolate." He moved down, nizzling Jacks neck, running a finger down Jacks chest, causing shivers to run down his spine.

"Tiramisu, is it?" He asked, bringing the finger to his lips, making sure Jack was watching as he lapped up the brown substance.

Jack managed a small nod, his lips parting as he watched Ianto make sure he got every single drop.

Ianto smirked, repeating the prcocess, this time holding his digit to Jacks waiting mouth.

Jack accepted the gift greedily, sucking on Ianto's finger, swirling his tongue over it every now and then.

Jack hummed happily as he continued sucking, the chocolate now long gone. Ianto's eyes were closed, enjoying the sensations Jacks mouth was creating.

Jack moved his hand down Ianto's naked form, resting on his hip for a moment. Ianto shifted, so his lower body was closer to Jacks. He bent his head down, continuing the job of cleaning Jack up. Jack moved his hand lower, cupping Ianto's balls, running a fingertip in circles for a moment before taking his already hard erection in his skilled hand.

Ianto moaned, squirming pleasatnly agaisnt Jack as he stroked his cock. Ianto moaned deliciously against Jacks chest, moving to take Jack's lips with his own. They moved so Jack was on top, still stroking his lover.

Ianto ran his hands up Jacks chest, forgetting about the chocolate.

"Jack...please." he managed to gasp out,breaking the kiss for a moment.

Jack grinned.

"What do you want?" He whispered against Ianto's lips.

"You. In me. Now:"

With no argument against that, Jack reached in his drawer for his supply of lube and condoms.

He lubed up his fingers, teasing Ianto's opening. Ianto thrust against Jacks fingers, wanting more. Ianto spread his legs wider, wrapping them around Jack's waist, trying to pull him closer. Jack took the hint, extracting his fingers and moved above Ianto, setting the head of his own cock against Ianto's entrance. He thrust in, Ianto moaning thrusting to meet Jacks rhythm. He pulled Jack down to meet him in yet another kiss, gasping as Jacks cock hit all the right places.

Jack nipped and sucked at Ianto's neck, creating a lovebite.

Ianto ran his hand down Jack's back, smearing what was left over the rippling muscles. Jack stroked Ianto's erection, Ianto's seed soon spilling out over Jack's hand as he climaxed.

The contractions of Ianto's muscles squeezing against his penis caused Jack's Rhythm to falter, gasping as he came inside his lover. He lay on top of Ianto for a moment, careful not to sqaush him. He rolled over, holding Ianto close. They snuggled for a little while, sharing gentle kisses and caresses. Eventually they both fell asleep.

Several hours later Ianto woke up, still in Jacks arms. He woke his lover up, dragging him too the shoowers, washing all the remenants of their little game away.

They returned to bed, engaging in another round.

The next day Ianto got up early, going down to the nearest store, buying several blocks of chocolate, this time going for a number of flavours, but making sure he grabbed the tirsamisu, he had a feeling he would be growing fond of it in times to come.


End file.
